The Way Things Are!
by OokamiShiroi
Summary: Ranma finds something more sinister is happening with his every growing connection with the NekoKen. Ukyo gets a surprise on their date. RanmaShampooAndOthers.
1. The Start of All Things

_Disclaimer : Ranma1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._

_'Italics Thoughts'_

:Chinese-Amazon dialect:

"Normal Speech"

(Sound Effects)

**The Way Things Are ?**

**Chapter 1:**

Ranma was resting in his room, trying to get some sleep. But he wasn't so lucky tonight.

'_Why am I so restless tonight? I can't stop thinking about how chaotic my life has become. I need to sort out what I want in life and staying here in Nerima isn't helping me out one bit.'_

Ranma turned around to look out the window. It was one of those cold stormy nights in the Nerima ward. The wind was blowing hard and the rain was coming down in buckets.

'_I use to love the rain. But with this stupid curse, it's just another hardship. Genma no baka, never listens to me. Big fat panda of a father, even before he got the curse. I don't even wanna think about how many girls he's really engaged me to, just to satisfy his fat empty stomach.'_

Ranma kicked Genma in the gut .The fat panda growled softly and shifted onto his back, while scratching his stomach on the spot that Ranma had kicked.

"I might as well go and make myself some tea, since I won't be getting a lot of sleep tonight," he sighed softly to himself.

Making his way down the corridor, he was just about to pass Akane's room. He stopped and turned towards her nameplate. His hand slowly reached for it, gently tracing her engraved name.

'_You know Akane…….I use to..to..love you'_ even in his thoughts it was still hard to admit. _'Since that day you asked me to be your friend. Your smile was so beautiful .You were the first girl that I could see myself being with, but it all changed when you called me a pervert in the bath. Even then I still wanted it to work out with you. I know I didn't make it easy for you by always calling you names. But hell you didn't exactly help either and it only got worse, you never did give my any chance to explain myself .You would just assume the worst about me. Hell you don't know really how much you hurt me each time you hit me. Each time that mallet of yours hit me, it hurt more than just my body. My love for you eventually hurt so much because of it that it became numb, especially after the fight with Saffron. Even after that you couldn't give me an ounce of trust. The worst of all though was when you accused me of ruining our wedding, that was the final straw.'_

Ranma dropped his hand from the name plate and went downstairs to go make himself a cup of tea, with his shoulders slumped and head hanging down low. He had finished making his tea and sat down at the table, he gently blew on his tea to cool it down a bit before taking a sip. His thoughts were starting to wonder on how he was going to get out of the mess that his life had become and about who could help him. The Tendos were definitely not a good option, Kodachi might even have been a better option compared to them. But with her being nuts and all, he quickly threw that idea out the window with the Tendos. The only ones left were Ukyo, the Amazons, and Doctor Tofu. Doctor Tofu was out since the man had gone missing all of a sudden. Ukyo would have been a good idea, if she still had the support of her family. She really didn't need Ranma to complicate her life to an even greater degree .It would hurt her more than he had already and that was not something he was prepared to do. He loved Ukyo far to much to allow that to happen. Ranma still had a very hard time in deciding if he really considered her to be only a friend.

That Left only one option...the Amazons. Cologne, Shampoo, and Mousse, luckily Shampoo's twin sisters where out of the picture for now. They would only add to his increasing stress, he just couldn't take it any more. It was a dangerous option, but really who else was left that would help him get away from his problems before alerting everyone else to what his plans were.

'_Yeah I could just leave, but I don't really wanna just up and go without provisions or a plan.'_

Cologne had helped him out when he needed it most; sure she tricked him a few times. But when it really counted she was there for him. Teaching him, instructing him, and showing him the way forward. Unlike his baka father, who always thought only of himself at every point of his training. Whatever others may have thought, he really did respect Cologne. She taught him her secret techniques, which saved his skin more than a couple of times. But with all of that, she was still an enigma to him. He really didn't know where he stood with her. Ranma really needed to find out exactly where and soon, if he wanted her help that is.

Then there was Shampoo, the ever-excited Shampoo. She was just about as confusing as Cologne or maybe more so in fact. He really couldn't get his mind around her. Shampoo had always said she loved him over and over again, but he really didn't know if that love was really true. When he and his dad had been running away from her because of the kiss of death, she looked so different. But her attitude did a full one eighty when he defeated her in his male form. It was a real shock to him when she had kissed him, never before had he felt anything like that before...it felt extremely soft and warm. After that Shampoo became even more "aggressive" in staking her claim on him. Ranma would never tell any one, but that night when Shampoo had climbed into bed with him was the best night's rest he had ever had. He felt warm and comforted in her arms. But as Akane "woke" him up, Shampoo soon found the female Ranma next to her and had attacked. He could see in her eyes how much she hated the female Ranma. That cut right through him, what would she think if she found out about his curse. After that Genma, being the sneaky little thief he is, convinced Ranma to make Shampoo believe he was female. As he saw Shampoo's tears, his heart ached with so much pain. The one girl that had given him comfort had left in such a heart-breaking manner.

Ranma remembered when Shampoo, in her neko form, jumped him in the bath. Hell did that scare him, but that soon changed when a very cute and sexy Amazon appeared in front of him in the buff. That image will be forever burned into his mind, the beauty was absolutely beyond compare. She soon hugged him for dear life, what really surprised him was at how really soft Shampoo felt, she was a strong fighter and still felt like this. But even after that he couldn't tell her how he truly felt, his honor wouldn't allow him to reveal his inner feelings. So he steeled his heart and did what honor demanded and so it carried on up until this point. As time went on, his eyes opened up and he saw more of whom Shampoo was. She had her faults and downfalls, but who didn't. There was one major fear Ranma had about her...he didn't wanna become some house-husband to the Amazons. He felt as his name said "Wild Horse". The more she tried to trick him, the farther he drew away from her, feeling hurt that the only girl he ever felt comfort from was like this. He understood that she considered him her husband, a husband that had strayed, but it hurt none the less.

Ranma shook his head to return his mind onto the right track.

_'It still hurts to think about it...maybe someday I'll have the courage to talk to her about it, and hopefully she'd give me a chance to speak before she glomps me.'_

Mousse was one of those minor annoyances. That's basically all Ranma saw him as.

Ranma walked over and sat down next to the sliding door, taking his tea with him. He tiredly opened the sliding door and let the swift wind enter the room, brushing his face with a pleasantly cool draft. It felt so relaxing, like a refreshing water soaked cloth upon his face. He opened his eyes again and saw that the rain storm had calmed down, much like his mood, since from when he was upstairs. Ranma sat there finishing his tea as a smile appeared on his face.

_'The wind always did feel good to me. I hope I can start with my plans tomorrow. Hopefully Cologne will at least listen to me and then maybe agree to help me some. She'll probably want something in return, but I won't judge what she has to say before she explains it thoroughly to me .Oh well, I guess it's time to go to sleep.'_

Ranma closed the sliding door, stood up and went back to the kitchen to wash the cup he had used. As quietly as possible Ranma went back to his room, where Genma was still snoring. He got into his futon and slowly fell asleep thinking...

_'Tomorrow is the day… I hope it doesn't turn out to be a complete mess'._

….. to be continued:

Author's Note:

Well that's done, just really a fix here and there. Time to go onto chapters 2 and 3, after those I'll go back to chapter2 of FMU and have that fixed and posted. I hope you enjoyed the story. That's all from me for now.

OokamiShiroi out.


	2. The Movement of All Things

_Disclaimer : Ranma1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._

_'Italics Thoughts'_

":Chinese-Amazon dialect:"

"Normal Speech"

(Sound Effects)

**The Way Things Are ?**

**Chapter 2:**

The morning sun was already creeping over the horizon and the emerald grass was swaying lazily in the warm breeze. Slowly the Nerima ward started to wake as the power of the sun's rays grew in intensity. One of the offending rays made it's way through a small gap between curtains and shone brightly on a young man's face, gently stirring him from his slumber. Usually this wouldn't bother Ranma from his sleep. But today was different, especially with the big decision he had to make today. He yawned and gracefully stretched out his limbs with a little shudder at the end.

_'Well, today is the day...never thought it would come to this.'_

Ranma got up from his futon, and looked at his worthless father.

_'Maybe not completely useless...he makes a good punching bag.'_

Chuckling at the thought, Ranma left the room and made his way to the furo. Akane was out jogging, Nabiki was still asleep, and Kasumi was busy getting breakfast ready. Finally reaching the bathing area, Ranma got a handful of hot water and splashed his face. Washing off the sleep and fully waking up. Now he was ready to do his morning exercises. Looking in the mirror he took his pigtail and examined it closely.

_'I wonder if I should change this, I've had it for so long that it seems to have become a part of me. Nah...I like the braided effect..'_

Rubbing his chin.

_'Maybe I could keep the braided effect, but lose the pigtail._

Slowly loosening his pigtail and placed the thin cord on the sink. Unbraiding his pigtail and letting his silky dark hair fall to about just above his waist. Running his fingers through his hair, Ranma finally decided to put it into a full braid. So that it reached just past his shoulder blades. Tying the cord hard and fast, he nodded at himself in the mirror.

_'Wow !That looks pretty good and the change feels kinda feels really refreshing. Ok time for training...I feel like doing that new balance technique again.'_

Giving himself one more look in the mirror, he left the room and went downstairs. Walking down the stairs, he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Getting to the bottom of the stairs he made a quick turn towards the kitchen. Ranma stood right outside the door and was staring at how Kasumi went about making breakfast. Her movements were so graceful and the pleasant smell coming from the room put a smile on his face. Kasumi never ceased to amaze him. She was so beautiful and comforting to be around.

_'If only she didn't...'_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

_'She loves Tofu and could never see me that way. Dr.Tofu, you stupid jerk where are you. Kasumi needs you. Especially with what's going to happen today.'_

Sighing, he turned around and went outside to train.

Kasumi was busy with making the final touches to breakfast and slowly humming a song she heard recently, when she heard someone sigh softly. She turned her head in the direction of the sound and saw Ranma back, as he left through the doorway. Her head gently tilted to one side.

_'Ara ara, what was Ranma doing? He's been acting strangely after the failed wedding. Oh, Father can't you see how you and Mister Saotome have driven a wedge between him and Akane._

A small frown appeared on Kasumi's face.

_'Akane can't you see how he's tried to make up with you lately. How he's not insulted you or even done a single thing to warrant your anger.'_

Sighing softly to herself and shaking her head. She decided that she would talk to Akane today. But first breakfast, then she would have time to do what she wanted. Just as she was about to continue with making the meal.

_"Ara ara, did Ranma have a different hair style? Can't be...I must be seeing things. But then again...'_

When she woke up today something felt different, like a tiger waiting to strike. It didn't feel wrong, it felt more like life was going to change drastically.

_'Feels exactly like the day Ranma showed up at our doorstep.'_

This left Kasumi with a slight sense of dread. She could handle most things thrown her way, but like with Ranma showing up. It took her a while to get use to it. With a quick nod she decided to not only talk to Akane but also to Ranma. Now she really needed to get back to finishing breakfast. So with that she started humming again.

Ranma was standing on the wooden floor outside looking at the grass. Concentration showed upon his face and a spark of energy leapt between his feet.

_'Ok, this makes the grass more slippery than oil. Falling on my face is not something I want to happen again.'_

He slowly put one of his feet on the grass and seemed to find his balance. Firmly placing his other foot and seemingly almost slipped.

_'Concentrate, Concentrate...All I have to do is keep my balance and control the flow of my ki. Otherwise it's a grass sandwich for me.'_

Remembering the first time he did this technique and the taste of grass that stayed in his mouth the an entire day.

_'Ok no more fooling around!'_

His muscles seemed to tense and a light glow came off of him. Then it happened, he moved faster than lighting across the yard. Performing katas flawlessly, and making no sound other than the soft swirl of wind left by his movement. All that could be seen where after images of red, black, and a foggy white light. He was moving faster than the tenshin amaguriken could ever go. He took a chopped log from the pile and threw it into the air. Ranma disappeared again, the log exploded into thousands of pieces in mid-air. He appeared again at the other side of the yard. Just as the pieces where to touch the floor, he moved again. A sound of a loud rushing wind was heard and Ranma was on top of the roof suddenly with a wooden ball. He had a huge smile on his face and was genuinely looking pleased with himself.

_'WOW! I didn't slip once, and forming a ball of ki to change the wood splinters into a ball was a great idea. Much easier than trying to hold them all in my hands.'_

Ranma had a slight sheen of sweat. He jumped down from the roof and landed onto the wooden floor still not making any noise.

_'Well, time for a nice long soak in the furo is in order.'_

He went back into the house and closed the door.

Ryouga was currently in Akane's room in his pig form looking out of the window. His jaw was on the floor and his eyes were bulging out. He couldn't believe what he had just seen, Ranma fought hard against him. But nothing like this, it was on a completely new level. Even with what he had seen, truly he only knew half of it. The balance technique was invisible. Ryouga had no idea it was only the tip of the iceberg of what Ranma was able of doing. He hadn't really challenged Ranma after the Phoenix mountain event.

_'I have to become stronger than Ranma! I have to show Akane than I'm better then him. So she'll choose me and then I can show her how much I love her.'_

Ryouga had no idea that he would get part of his wish in the most unexpected way possible.

Ranma was currently sitting in the furo in a meditative position, seemingly concentrating on something. A faint green glow was coming off of him like steam. He couldn't really believe how much damage Genma's training had really done to him. Ranma had only discovered this when he got his hands on those scrolls Genma had been hiding. The scroll that explained healing and calming techniques was truly amazing. Never did he think something like that could be possible. He knew that he already had great healing abilities, but nothing like this. It could repair current or past damage. But past damage took much longer to repair and today was the day that all the damage Genma had done to him would be set right. Amazingly there were also scrolls that explained how ki and chi could be used to suppress certain magical effects. He hadn't really got it just right yet, but the water magnet part of his curse seemed to be under control so far. It was really hard to do at first but he was getting better at it. Mastering this technique would not only make his reserves sky-rocket but also he might not change when cold water hit him. Ranma was absolutely glowing with joy inside with that thought.

_'That would be the greatest thing ever, now only for the neko-ken.'_

Another one of Genma's multiple ideas that caused only pain to him.

_'Stupid Panda!'_

The neko-ken wasn't so bad now with some of those calming techniques, but he couldn't really stay near a cat for too long. He could pet them now, and they seemed to really like him for some odd reason. Still staying around them for too long made him run away in fear. He still didn't have any idea of how he would completely cure that problem. But one thing that really surprised him was when he saw Shampoo in her cursed form one day. He didn't feel any fear from looking at her, strangely enough he had to force himself from trying to pet her. That really confused him. What was so different about Shampoo's cat form. Maybe it was because she still had her human mind when she was a cat. But truly he had no idea. Somehow he felt the cat in him stir at the thought of Shampoo, he felt like purring.

_'I doubt I'll ever be truly rid of the neko-ken. But hopefully I can find a way in which cats won't scare me any more.'_

Slowly exhaling Ranma relaxed from his cross-legged position as the green aura around him disappeared.

_'Finally it's done! I wonder what exactly was wrong with me. I know it had something with how my brain interacts with my body, but I'm not certain what was wrong though?'_

He fully relaxed into the hot water, enjoying the warmth of the water over his skin. With his arms hanging over the side of the furo, he made up his mind that a few more minutes in here wouldn't be such a bad idea. Ranma only hoped Akane wouldn't barge in again and accuse him of being the pervert. He really wondered about that for the longest time, every time she accused him of something perverted she actually had been the cause. Well most of the time any way. It was really strange to him. But now it really didn't matter that much any more.

Akane had just finished her morning jog that she had always enjoyed. It felt so refreshing to work her muscles and feel the crisp morning air in her face. All her problems seemed to melt away while she was running. All she had to concentrate on was herself, nothing to bother her. It was one of the few times she could really just relax and feel secure. But that all changed as she entered her home, there Ranma and all the problems that came with him where. Just thinking about Ranma made her mad, why was he such a jerk.

_'Why couldn't he just sort out this huge fiancée mess and then they could be happy together?'_

She sighed at that, that would never happen. Ranma was just too much of a coward.

_"I should stop thinking about this before I get really angry and start pounding stuff...well that stupid jerk deserves it though.'_

With that thought done she made her way to her room to get her towel and head to the furo.

Ranma was currently drying himself off in the changing room, when he heard Akane about to open the door.

"AKANE! I'm in here can't you see the sign on the door?"

He heard Akane eep and fall back from the door and sighed his relief.

"Well hurry up you jerk! I don't want to be late for school again because of you," Akane said angrily

Ranma shook his head at that.

_'What did I do this time. Jeez everything I say and do is wrong with her. Can't she ever just be nice to me?'_

"I'll be out soon Akane," Ranma sighed through the door, "I just have to change into my clothes and then I'll be finished."

With that Akane leaned against the wall and waited for him to finish, while tapping her fingers against the wall. Ranma quickly got dressed and opened the door for Akane.

"There all yours."

"About time you self-centered jerk," she said as she shoved past him and slammed the door in his face.

Ranma had a hurt expression on his face after she closed the door.

_'Why can't you see how much you hurt me Akane...'_

"I use to love you Akane," Ranma said softly to himself, "why do you hurt me so much?"

He walked away with his head down and trying to hold in his tears. It still hurt to hear Akane say those things to him, even with his mind made up about their relationship. So she really doesn't pay attention to me. She didn't even notice what I did to my hair. Sighing Ranma decided that waiting at the breakfast table would be the wisest decision right now. He sat down at the table with a flop and stared up at the roof. Mister Tendo was reading the newspaper and having a smoke. He really didn't like that habit, but he wouldn't have to put up with it for too long any more. Genma was probably still asleep and only waiting for the food to be served. Then he would be there in an instant. His mother hadn't shown up yet. She'd probably only come by later after school. He heard a noise from behind and saw Nabiki trying to keep her balance as she came to sit at the table.

_"Man am I glad that I'm a morning person...She needs a few good cups of tea or coffee for her to properly wake up.'_

Ranma smiled at that, it was the only time Nabiki was off guard. But he'd never took advantage of that, she was the one who paid the bills. Even if the money was gained in a tasteless manner. But Ranma understood that family came first for Nabiki and Kasumi, that's why they sacrificed so much. He didn't even mind the photos Nabiki took of him, if he could help pay the bills then he didn't really care that much. But she could have asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. Kasumi had just come out from the kitchen with breakfast. It was amazing how she could balance all of those plates. Just like clock work when the food touched the table Genma was there ready to eat.

_'Stupid Panda!'_

Akane finally made her appearance as the food was being served. She looked at Ranma and frowned at him and turned her head to the side with a 'hmmpff'. His face didn't show the pain he felt but his eyes could hide it. Even though Kasumi was busy serving out the food, she still saw the pain in Ranma's eyes from what Akane did. She really needed to talk to that girl. But it would have to wait for after school. What she didn't know is that it was already to late for that. The damage to Ranma's heart was already to great and no amount of talking would help. Ranma got his portion from Kasumi and eyed Genma, his eyes screaming touch my food and you'll be very sorry. His dad saw this and decided pressing his son today wouldn't be a very good idea. For once Genma's brain had seen some reason. Breakfast there on was very peaceful for once and Nabiki was finally awake. Nabiki was the first one to finish and leave for school. Ranma was close behind as he didn't want to walk with Akane to school.

"Wait up Nabiki. I'll go with you today since I'm already finished," he said quickly.

"Ah Ranma, I thought you wanted to come with me so you could give me a kiss," she said with a smirk on her face.

Ranma could feel Akane's aura of anger.

"Come on Nabiki, stop fooling around ok," he said while looking between Nabiki and Akane nervously.

Nabiki laughed, "Ok Ranma, I'll wait outside for you. If you don't show up in 2 minutes, I'm leaving ok."

"Ok Nabiki, let me just get our bentoos," he said smiling.

Nabiki nodded and left to go and wait for Ranma to show up. She really didn't think he would make it though. Especially with Akane, Her father, and uncle Saotome looking quite angry at Ranma. She almost felt sorry for him, well almost. As soon as she left the room, the fathers exploded.

"You ungrateful boy, why don't you want to walk with Akane," Genma said with food in his mouth and starting acting hurt, "Why has the Kami cursed me with(SPLASH)...ggrrr..grrr."

"Shut up pops! I only wanted to leave early today ,"he said as he punched his dad in the gut hard.

Genma toppled over in his Panda form while holding his gut.

"Stupid Panda," Ranma said as he left with the two bentoos in his hand.

Soun's demon head had deflated when he hit his father in the gut. He had seen Ranma pound his father before but somehow this was different. It was meant to take his father down.

"Ara ara," was all that Kasumi said as usual.

Kasumi had noticed that Ranma had indeed changed his hair style, this new fact with the feeling she got this morning put her on edge. Akane blink blinked twice, Ranma usually acted grumpy with his dad but never hit him like that. Something wasn't right, but she just put it down to Ranma being a jerk as always. If she only knew what would happen today. But the only person that knew what would exactly happen today had just left.

Surprisingly Nabiki had waited for Ranma and they left together. Nothing really interesting happened between them as they made their way to school. Strangely enough the silence between them wasn't uncomfortable. The only thing different was the Ranma wasn't getting splashed by any cold water. Now Nabiki knew something wasn't right, things like this only happened when something big was on the horizon. Ranma always had the annoying ability to rake in trouble. She just sighed and hoped it wasn't as bad as the phoenix mountain adventure. Looking at Ranma's face and saw something she didn't like, he knew what was going to happen. She could just see it on his face.

"Ok Ranma what are you hiding and what's with the hair style?" she asked with a annoyed sigh.

Ranma started sweating he didn't want anyone to find out about his plans before he could pull it off. And Nabiki was the only one other than his mother that could get that information out of him. But just before she could get more out of him, they heard a distinct bicycle bell. Ranma just barely dodged the bike of death and Shampoo came to a halt a few feet from him with a surprised look on her face. But before he could do anything Shampoo was off her bike and glomped onto him. Rubbing herself all over him. His face seemed to go blue. Nabiki had better things to do than to stay and watch him try and get out of Shampoo's embrace.

"Saotome we're not finished, but I'll get the info I want later," with that she left.

"What mercenary-girl talking about Airen?" Shampoo looked at her Airen with her head tilted to the one side.

Ranma sighed and looked deep into Shampoo eyes," There is something big that is going to happen," he put his finger on her lips before she could reply.

"I have to have you full attention, please listen to what I have to say," he said softly into Shampoo's ear.

Her heart fluttered and started to shudder against her chest.

_' Is my husband finally coming to his senses? '_

Shampoo let go of him reluctantly. Took one step back from him and nodded her head, telling Ranma to continue.

"I have something very important to talk to your great-grandmother about," he said softly

She wanted to faint and cry with joy right there. Had Ranma chosen her. He could see that her smile was now covering most of her face now. He sighed at that.

"It's really important that I talk to her Shampoo, but it's not a marriage request." he said quickly

Shampoo's smile dropped right there and then. Tears where slowly forming in her eyes, she gave Ranma a really pained expression.

"Hey hey! Stop that it isn't a denial either ok," he started to sweat when he saw her tears.

Ranma didn't know why, but he was always weak against a woman's tears. Shampoo inhaled air in shuddering gasps and wiping her face clean of any tears.

"Wha What Ranma mean?" she asked with sniffles

"Well, it's about me," he said with a smile and then frowned," but it's gonna effect a lot of people, including you."

"Stop stupid talking and tell Shampoo truth," she said with a little anger.

"You'll find out soon enough Shampoo, but I need to talk to the old-ghoul before any one else hears about this," Ranma said looking into Shampoo's moist eyes.

Damn the cat part of him was doing it again. He was silently purring and had a hell of a time from keeping himself from petting her head. Her moist eyes were drawing him in and making him want to hold and comfort her.

_'Stop it you stupid cat, I can't deal with this now!'_

"Shampoo I really need to see the old ghoul now before any one makes a real bad mess of this," he asked her pleadingly.

But before he said anything Shampoo could swear see saw him look at her with loving eyes. I felt absolutely great, especially when his eyes slipped and looked at her breasts. She couldn't believe it and NC-17 thoughts started forming in her mind. She shook her head to clear it.

"Ok Shampoo take," she said finally and motioned for him to follow her with her hand.

Shampoo took her bike and jumped back onto the wall riding back to the neko hanten at full speed with Ranma following right next to her. He didn't even seem to have any problem in following her at this speed. She took a quick peek at Ranma's face and caught him looking at her rear. Either this was a really really good day or one of her naughty dreams of Ranma again. She blushed at that and giggled at the same time. As they continued on, she kept on seeing her Airen sneaking peaks at her body. Her smile just got brighter every time she caught him, but as all good things it had to end. They suddenly appeared in front on the neko hanten and she started to pout.

_' Stupid Nerima! Everything is so damn close to each other. I swear if I had another few minutes and then I would have gotten him to kiss me. '_

She let out a small huff of air.

"Ok Airen wait at table. Shampoo be back soon," she said giving him a hungry smile.

Ranma sat down with a healthy blush on his face. Shampoo could only giggle.

_' Oh please great-grandmother please be somewhere else today. I just need a minute or so alone with Ranma and then he is mine. Oh I love you so much Ranma, why can't you just say those wonderful words to me '_

With a wink at Ranma, which made his blush more pronounced, she left in order to find Cologne. Ranma was trying to distract himself and not look at how Shampoo swayed her hips. The cat was going over drive now and it wanted out now. But he wasn't that weak, using a calming technique on himself. With that done he felt his cat part settle down a little.

_'Why is Shampoo looking so beautiful today. I've always found her attractive, but never to this degree.'_

Hitting himself on the head to clear it, he settled down and waited for Cologne and Shampoo. Meanwhile Shampoo was watching him from the other side of the door. Her smile and giggles where going into over drive. Looking at Ranma again she remembered why they were here. She walked into the kitchen and opened a wooden basement door. There was a faint glow of a candle at the bottom of the basements steps. With a shrugs she walked down and saw her great-grandmother looking over at some papers in front of her.

"Hello Shampoo, is there anything you want?" Cologne asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shaking her head she said, "No Shampoo no want. Ranma here to talk to great-grandmother."

"Oh? Is that so?" she asked.

"Is true. But Ranma act very strange today, it good strange though," she said with a smile and blush on her face.

"Oh, and why is that Shampoo?" she smiled herself.

"Well, Airen look at Shampoo body and Shampoo think he like what he see very much," with that she giggled excitedly.

"Oh my, that definitely is strange for your Airen. I wonder what he wants to talk about?" she said with quite a bit of interest.

Shampoo just shrugged at that.

"Ranma at table waiting for great-grandmother," she said pointing up stairs.

"Oh well, only one way of finding out now is there," with that she went upstairs to talk to Ranma and Shampoo followed close behind.

Ranma was getting anxious waiting for Cologne to show up. He didn't have to wait long as he heard the tapping of her staff coming from the kitchen. Cologne appeared through the door leading to the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"So you finally came to your senses and came to ask for Shampoo's hand in marriage," she said with her cackled chuckle.

"NO WAY YOU OLD GHOUL," he shouted out

Cologne just raised an eyebrow at this. Ranma's glare quickly changed into a sheepish smile.

"Sorry old habit," he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok son-in-law what did you want to talk about?" she asked in a serious tone.

Ranma lost his smile and said, "I'm trapped in this repetitive cycle and it's driving me nuts. The old man basically dug both his and my grave with his selfishness. And the only person I could think of that could or would really help me is you. Even though I haven't said this...I really respect what you have done for me Cologne."

She nearly fell off her staff with that last sentence. Shampoo's eyes almost popped out of her skull, she just couldn't believe it. Ranma said he respected someone.

"So you finally figured it out huh," she said with a smile, "ok son-in-law I'm game. What did you want to ask me?"

"I need out Elder, I just can't stand it any more. I need your help getting out of this mess," Ranma held up his hand before Cologne could interrupt," I know you won't do this for free, but I'm willing to come to a mutual agreement if you are?"

"I'm willing to listen Ranma." she said while rubbing her chin, "we'll discuss this over some food. I've always found that food helps in smoothing out agreements."

Almost immediately Shampoo appeared with three bowls of ramen and placed them on the table .As they started eating Ranma wondered how the negotiations would go between himself and the old ghoul. There was a comfortable silence as everyone finished with their own ramen.

...to be continued:

Author's Notes:

Well its done and hopefully you'll enjoy it. I'm working on one of me new stories atm and it should be coming out about the same time as chap3 of Full Moons United. As to waht the new story is, well you'll just have to wait and see now won't you :P. Any way that all from my side for now.

OokamiShiroi out.


	3. The Clarity of All Things

_Disclaimer : Ranma1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._

_'Italics Thoughts'_

":Chinese-Amazon dialect:"

"Normal Speech"

(Sound Effects)

Note: I'm quite happy that I've only gotten two flames. But what sets me off are people that don't think for themselves. Ok I agree the Amazons tend to mess around, but seriously if you think about it. Have they done anything really bad? Has Shampoo used anything that has seriously hurt any one in any way. Sure she's used potions and magic on Ranma, but has it really ever been more than just to get a little affection from Ranma or to show herself the better choice. The same goes for Cologne, she's either used it to train Ranma to be a better fighter or to prove that Shampoo really isn't such a bad choice. Shampoo even gave Akane the kiss of death, if the amazons were really serious about things like that. Then why is Akane still alive? Here goes another question, if the Amazons are so against men having any power in their Village, then why is Mousse allowed to train and fight? Yeah they treat him like mud, but seriously the guy is a goof ball. He doesn't even treat Shampoo with any respect, the one he 'claims' to love. He gets punished because it's his own fault, really who mouths off to the leader of their own village without at least getting a nice bump on the head for it. Murderers, rapists, and slavers? WTF, I have no idea where people get that from? What I think is that people get that idea from FanFics written in that way and not from the Anime or Manga itself.

Plus Shampoo really does love Ranma read Vol.20 7-8 if you must. The Amazons in fact seem to have helped Ranma a lot in fact. If they wanted breeding stock, then why help him get his strenght back. Yes Cologne wanted to use it to make him marry Shampoo, but why not just take him and leave. They seem more interested in getting him to "choose" Shampoo than really forcing him. Someone explained Akane's reasons for hitting Ranma as semi-reasonable. Sure I'll bite, but then I can use the same thing with Shampoo. Of course Ranma is only married to her by her law, so I'm sure she'll just let him run around doing his own thing. Plus understand this is not an Akane bashing story, Ranma has just fallen out of love with her. He still cares for her but no longer wants to be with her. Any way that's my two cents about that.

Author's Ramblings: I just had to leave that there, since people still don't seem to get the idea that Amazons just might not be all that bad. They seem to treat Shampoo's dad with some respect and not like some thrid-class citizen. I'm thankful for all the reviews, be they flame or constructive criticism, since these help me see what people generally think about this story. Johnny G, well what I understand 'ara ara ' to be is 'oh my'. Kasumi seems to use it some what. Ara by itself means oh or ah. It's used in the first episode and if my memory serves me right, when Ranma beats Shampoo in his male form for the first time. So I don't see anything wrong with it. I hope that answers your question. Any way enjoy the story.

**The Way Things Are ?**

**Chapter 3:**

The Ramen was of the usual quality that came out of the Neko-Haten. Which means Ranma really enjoyed it. All that could be heard in the cafe was the soft sound of slurping and swallowing. Ranma had finished long before Cologne and Shampoo even had their third mouthful of ramen. She and her great-grandmother gave each other a humorous look at Ranma's eating methods.

_': Oh Ranma you're so silly when you eat like that. But that grin on your face makes it all the worth while. :'_

Shampoo sighed and continued eating her food as she stared lovingly at her Airen. Ranma could feel some one staring at him and turned his head to look Shampoo directly in her eyes. He blushed slightly at the look she was giving him. She saw this and gave him a wink before blowing a kiss at him. Ranma's face became as red as his shirt as he quickly looked the other way. Shampoo had a hard time keeping in her giggles at her airen's antics.

_': He's so cute when he gets all flustered like that.:'_

Cologne had a hard time keeping her laughter in from looking at these two. Ranma was shy and Shampoo was so out-going and affectionate. Genma had really done a number on his son. Ranma and Shampoo would make such a great couple. A pair that could not only rule the Amazon tribes with a iron fist, but stun and amaze the world with what they would be able to do. But there his dumb father had thrown a really big wedge. Engaging him to multiple girls. At first Cologne didn't think this was such a great obstacle, since Amazon men where allowed quite a few wives. But as that number increased and increased to a near total of 80 girls. She nearly flipped and wanted to strangle the fool for his extreme careless behaviour in this matter.

_': That fool has no idea how deep he really has dug his grave. Here before me is the greatest martial artist that has ever lived, given that he lacks certain qualities. But nothing that couldn't fixed by Shampoo warm and comforting hand.:'_

Both Cologne and Shampoo finished their ramen with a contented sigh at a good meal. Shampoo cleaned the table, taking the bowl back to the kitchen. She returned in a flash with a grin on her face as she sat next to Ranma. Ranma expected her to glomp all over him at this moment, but she just sat there with a pleasant smile on her face.

" Don't worry Ranma," Cologne said with a smile on her face," my great-granddaughter knows when to behave."

" Could have fooled me," he said in a whisper.

Shampoo gave him a light tap on his head in reward for his remark about her. But her frown quickly changed into a full-blown smile as she saw his embarrassed face.

"Ranma no worry Shampoo behave when Airen and great-grandmother talk ! "

"Quite right," she said ," now Ranma what is it exactly that you wanted to discuss with me? "

" Well as you know elder, my father has gotten me into a really big mess, and I need your help in fixing it," he said his a frown.

" I have to ask Ranma. Why me?" she replied

" The real question elder is...Who else? You're the only person I can really trust with this. Every one else just falls short."

"What about your mother Ranma? Would she not be a better choice?"

Ranma's neutral expression suddenly changed into a pained one.

"She only sees Akane as the perfect fiancée, not as I would see her. My mother has her own ideas of how I should live out my life, even if it means my unhappiness."

"That might be true Ranma," her face scrunched up," But you must know that even with me, that I'll have conditions if I give you help."

"I know that elder, but with you at least we can make compromises and come to an agreement. With my mother it's either her way or death." one could see saying this about his mother hurt him greatly.

Cologne let out a heavy sigh and Shampoo put a comforting hand on his shoulder, showing her support to Ranma. What surprised her and her great-grandmother was that Ranma seemed to lean into Shampoo's hand and started crying. She looked up at her great-grandmother with a confused expression. Cologne mouthed ' Just hold him' to her. Shampoo left her chair to stand behind him and held him in her warm embrace. Her arms circled his chest and her chin rested on his shoulder.

"Wo ai ni Airen," she said softly into his ear," Shampoo always here for Ranma."

He leaned into her embrace, fully accepting it. Ranma and Shampoo stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each others warmth. Cologne knew that the first step in winning Ranma's heart had been taken by Shampoo. Ranma opened his eyes expecting to see disgusted faces at his behaviour, but all he saw was Cologne with a pleasant and accepting smile.

"Thank you Shampoo," he said with a smile while wiping his tears away, " Thank you Cologne, you have no idea how long I've had to keep that in."

Shampoo just smiled at this and kissed him on his forehead. Ranma's face was shoved into her abundant cleavage while she kissed him. His face turned a bright blood red and a little blood was trickling out of his left nostril. This just made Shampoo bounce around in glee and Cologne laugh loudly. Ranma had a hard time keeping his eyes off Shampoo's assets while she literally bounced around.

"I see you like what you see son-in-law," Cologne said grinning.

Ranma blush seemed to reach down to his neck and steam was coming out of his ears. This only helped in making Shampoo and Cologne laughed louder.

"OK, I think both of you have made enough fun of me for a bit." he said with a healthy blush still on his face.

"Quite right son-in-law," the humor still hadn't left her face.

Both of them calmed down and Shampoo returned to her chair next to Ranma. She wrapped both of her hands around his hand and placed them on her lap. He turned to look at her, but she gave him a caring smile, so he let it slide for now. This made Shampoo blush, she couldn't believe her Airen was letting her hold his hand like this. Shampoo knew she would have a permanent smile plastered on her face for the rest of the day.

" It's time now to move to what you came here for...My help," she said with a grin," So, what is the first problem you need help with son-in-law?"

" My first problem is the multiple fiancées that my father has engaged me too."

There was a short silence before Cologne answered.

"At first Ranma, I thought I could help you with this when I first arrived ," she said with a sigh

Ranma looked surprised at this.

"But with the seer number of people that your father engaged you to makes this impossible."

"What do you mean elder?" Ranma had an even more confused expression on his face.

"Well son-in-law, in Amazon culture it's very natural for a man to have at the least three or four wives. But that's only for a normal male member, and you are far from normal my boy. If I had to guess you probably have every single Amazon woman after you. But the truth behind this tradition is that 90 percent of children born in our tribes are female Ranma. Having multiple wives is not a privilege but a necessity," she ended with a big smile.

"Before anything else elder, I need to know how men are treated in your village. I don't want to be a thrid class citizen and be disrespected because I'm a guy." Ranma said with a concerned look.

This made both Cologne and Shampoo laugh out again.

"Where did you get that stupid idea from Ranma?"

"Well amazons have always been known to suppress men."

"Oh yes, male-tainted history," she said with a sour face," No Ranma, men are treated with great respect. We could never treat our husbands and sons badly, if that was the truth then our culture would have died out long ago. There are so many female fighters because there are so many women. Also losing a husband or son in battle is very traumatic for the tribe. So the women train harder and longer so not to lose their loved ones."

Shampoo nodded her head and winked at Ranma. His jaw almost made a crater as it hit the floor.

_'No way in hell can that be true. Could the amazons really be that loving and supportive?'_

"I know what your thinking Ranma," Cologne's smile still didn't fade," And yes it's quite true. We treat our men with great love and respect. Amazons are a very passionate people Ranma, in fighting and in love. You're probably also wondering why other Amazon girls haven't shown up yet?"

Ranma nodded franticly at this.

"Well , Ranma this is because you are not an Amazon yet. You have not accepted Shampoo's hand in marriage yet. Lawfully no other Amazon woman may try to wed you until Shampoo gets married and gives her consent to the other party. So you're safe for now Ranma." she was trying not to laugh.

Ranma's face went from red to white then back to normal.

_' Damn these amazons are nuts. I don't know how I could handle an entire group of Amazon woman trying to get me to marry them. At least it's only Shampoo for now.'_

Both of the amazons smiled at this. Seeing him relax was really funny, since both of them knew he was already engaged to two other amazons. Shampoo had given them her consent for them to chase him after she married him. Ranma looked between the two of them and knew they were hiding something unpleasant, well at least to him.

"Ok, what are both of you hiding?" he was getting really nervous here.

Both of them burst out laughing at this. Shampoo was the first to recover. Cologne was still trying to get her laughter under control.

"Ranma no remember Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung ?" she said with a sneaky smile

"OH HELL NO! " he screamed, turning to Cologne with a really concerned face.

"Oh don't look so surprised son-in-law," She almost burst out in laughter again when looking at his face," Shampoo gave her consent to them the last time they left."

" You must be joking! "

Shampoo shook her head and said, "No, Shampoo say yes too too long ago."

"Bu bu bu but they're too young! " He wasn't finding this funny at all.

"Bah, useless Modern day culture Ranma. In our tribe a girl is considered to be ready when she reaches puberty, and both of them are well into that, " Cologne was thoroughly enjoying this.

Ranma's brain was seriously on the edge on shutting down. He could see both Shampoo and Cologne were having fun with this, but neither on them looked like they were lying to him in any way.

"But this is not the primary concern right now Ranma. You can deal with this at a later stage," she smiled at him and he seemed to calm a little.

"Yes, you're right elder," he sighed and got his nerve back.

"Now that you understand a little more of our culture Ranma, you can see why I wasn't too worried about your situation. Yet as the number increased to what it is today, it makes it impossible. No man, not even you Ranma , could ever handle 80 women. Given that some of them are really fickle engagements. But that would still leave you with a number you couldn't possible marry. Plus I doubt that any of them would move to China in order to marry you, since Japan outlawed multiple marriages a while back. "

"That's nice and all, but how does that help me exactly? " Ranma asked

"I was only stating a fact son-in-law. Now onto your problem," she sighed, " the only real way I can see you getting out of this predicament is by removing yourself from your family ledger. Your father buried both of you so deep in this that either or both of you would have to commit seppuku. "

"Yeah, I know most of that, so you're not helping a lot here elder," Ranma wasn't happy at all.

"I know that son-in-law, but to put it plain and simple. Right now I can't see any way out for you, and believe me Ranma, I've been thinking about this for quite a while now." she said with a frown.

" That idiot, why do I have to have such a useless father? He only cares for his own stomach! "

"I don't know Ranma, but I will provide what help I can. I know you don't consider yourself being able to remove your name from the Saotome ledger. Though it might be the only other choice after seppuku, son-in-law."

Ranma almost broke down again that day after hearing that. Why did he have to pay for all of his father's mistakes. Did he always have to sit with the burden at the end of the day while Genma ran free?

_'I really do love mom. but am I willing to destroy my happiness for her honor...and mine?'_

" Ranma I know you have a great sense of honor but such a thing in the real world are just unreal. Make your own code of honor, son-in-law. Create your own path with your own hands. Don't follow some one else's code just because it's the only one you know."

"What you you mean elder? " he said with a really confused face.

"The truth son-in-law is that you've been under that fool's "honor" for your entire life. He has always dumped his responsibilities on you, never taking any of the blame. It's well beyond time that some one pointed it out for you Ranma."

"What are you suggesting elder?"

"That you stop accepting all the blame and let others start taking responsibility for themselves. You've let other people control you far too much Ranma. I hate to say this but you've even let me have to much control over your actions. But the difference between me and the others are that I've really only done this for your benefit. I know I'm combining my own goals with it but nothing comes without a price. Even with my price is it really that bad? You get a loving wife that would sacrifice herself before letting harm come to you and my wealth of fighting knowledge. So I ask you again, is not my price better than all others? " she finished with a cheerful face.

This caught Ranma completely off guard. His mouth was gaping.

_' Does she really mean that? She wants nothing more. Well, I'd probably have to go to China. Which really isn't bad, it is really a beautiful place. But what's this about a loving wife?"_

"Elder? Doesn't Shampoo only come after me because of the kiss of marriage and what about all the potions she used on me? "

" What exactly do you mean Ranma? " she asked with a confused smile.

"Well, since I defeated Shampoo, wasn't she forced to give me the kiss and keep her honor that way? "

"WHAT? " both amazons screamed.

"You believe Shampoo was forced to give you the kiss? "

"Well, yeah." he said with a confused expression

" Didn't any one ever explain this to you Ranma?"

"Explain what elder? "

Cologne turned her head towards her great-granddaughter," Did you not explain any of this to him? "

"Shampoo no can explain then, no know Japanese well then," she said with a angry face as she looked at her Airen," You no read book Shampoo leave? "

"You mean that book with the Amazon law in it? " Ranma asked with his head tilted to the one side.

Shampoo nods at him.

"Well… no! I really didn't have any time to."

"Son-in-law, there has been a major misunderstanding here. You see, in Amazon law the kiss of death or marriage isn't compulsory. It's given and taken freely. An Amazon can not be forced into it, they choose it of their own free will. But with that same free will they can revoke either one easily. Why do you think Akane is still walking around freely after she received the kiss of death? Ranma, the potions were more fun and games than any thing else. None of them are permanent or have dangerous after-effects. Shampoo was also trying to get a little affection out of you son-in-law! We would never force some one into loving another. Slavery is sickening to us."

Ranma smiled shyly to that. But realized something at the same time. Shampoo was never forced to come after him. It was all done by her own free will. His heart soared at that. He quickly left his chair to stand in front of Shampoo.

"Is this all true Shampoo? Did you really do it because of your own free will?" he looked straight into her eyes.

" Yes Airen, Shampoo love Ranma. Never stop love Ranma. When Shampoo first see Ranma. She know something special about too too cute boy. But Shampoo no show then, cause want challenge girl that defeat her. Shampoo have great honor as Amazon of tribe. She think girl only defeat cause Shampoo too too sore after log fighting. But then Shampoo lose again. But lose to boy Shampoo find already have special place in heart," she said this while moving both of her hands to her heart," Shampoo too too happy . Shampoo find man that she love."

Shampoo had a soft blush on her face and he could see that she was a little scarred about admitting her feelings to him. What happened next surprised both amazons beyond understanding. Ranma moved from his chair and hugged Shampoo while kissing her all over her face. Tears of joy were flowing from his eyes. Shampoo was stunned for a few seconds before capturing Ranma's lips with her own. The two of them were having a complete make-out session in the middle of the Neko-Haten. Things were really getting heated between Shampoo and Ranma when Cologne hit them both on the head with her staff. Ranma and Shampoo looked up at Cologne with embarrassed smiles.

"Well son-in-law , it seems that all your objections to this union has vanished," she said with a happy smile.

"Kind of, I still have some things that I'd like to know about, but if you're talking about expressing my feelings for Shampoo. Then yes I have no objections."

Ranma smiled at Shampoo with loving eyes. Shampoo was very happy but still confused.

"Ranma? When Ranma fall in love with Shampoo?" she asked warily

"Well to tell you the truth Shampoo, I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you on the log fighting. You looked so beautiful performing your techniques! I used to believe woman couldn't fight, but when I saw you. I knew that was a lie. No one can be so graceful without proper fighting skills." he said with a blush on his face

She couldn't believe it, her airen has been in love with her this long. Why didn't he tell her sooner?

"Why you no tell Shampoo? " she said with anger

"Well, I believed you only wanted me because your law stated so Shampoo."

"Ranma is silly, Shampoo sorry if make airen feel so, " she said while giving him a warm hug.

Cologne still had a hard time believing what she was seeing right in front of her. Ranma was not only willingly accepting affection from her great-granddaughter, but giving Shampoo some in return. The two truly made the best couple she had ever seen. She thought even after the discussion she would have a hard time getting those two together, but here in front of her were her prays answered.

"So, what now elder?"

"Well son-in-law, we go to a chapel and get you two hitched."

"Wha wha wha WHAT? "

"What's wrong son-in-law?"

"While I have no objection to marrying Shampoo, but does it have to be so soon? I mean, well, I'm not really ready for marriage yet. And when I marry Shampoo, I want every one to know. If we did that now chaos would follow! The other girls would blow their tops! Plus, I don't want to hurt Ukyo in that way. She means too much to me." he said with a sad face.

"What do you say Shampoo, " Cologne said looking at her great-granddaughter," Will you allow Ukyo Kounji to court your husband? "

" Shampoo and spatula girl fight for Ranma every day. She strong warrior," she paused for a few second," She make Ranma happy. What make Ranma happy make Shampoo happy. Spatula girl make good friend to Shampoo. Shampoo say yes great-grandmother!"

Ranma was completely shocked at what just happened. He only thought he might get to explain to Ukyo how he felt and that she would except it. But now here Shampoo just said that if Ukyo wanted to marry Ranma, then Ukyo had her blessing. Right then and there Ranma's brain had it's fill of weird things for the day and promptly shut down. Both amazons saw Ranma lose consciousness and Shampoo caught him in her arms, keeping him from hitting his head on the floor. She thought this was really funny and her great-grandmother was laughing as well. Shampoo would never forget this day, the day where her airen said he loved her.

"Shampoo, take your husband to your room and make him comfortable."

Shampoo's face became as red as a tomato when her great-grandmother said this. Cologne hit Shampoo on the head with her staff.

" My, my, my, aren't we the ever eager one," she laughed," No Shampoo, just take him to your bed so he can rest. This day has been both great and exhausting for him. He needs to rest for a while."

Shampoo shifted her husband's weight in her arm and turned to leave.

"And Shampoo…" Cologne said

"Yes great-grandmother?" Shampoo turned her head to look at Cologne.

" It's a lot more fun if he's awake, if you want to try something like that at this time of day!" she said with a wink at Shampoo.

Shampoo's blush covered most of her body and steam was coming out from under her collar. She left the room a little faster after her great-grandmother's words.

"Those two will never ease to amaze me!" she though for a second ," I wonder how long it will be before I can look forward to great great-grandchildren…"

Shampoo's door was already open as she walked through with Ranma in her arms. Quietly closing the door behind her, she placed her airen on her bed, making him as comfortable as possible. She was about to get up to go and talk to her great-grandmother when Ranma wrapped his arms around her. He was drawing her in to lie on top of his chest. Shampoo accepted fate and placed her head on his chest. Breathing deeply, Shampoo took in his scent. No one smelled like her airen, his scent was absolutely intoxicating. His slow and steady breaths were slowly lulling her to sleep. Just before she completely greeted the sand-man, a final thought entered into her head.

_'' : Perfect... I love you so much Ranma:'_

All that could be heard through the window was the sound of a gentle breeze, as the two snuggled closer to each other.

...to be continued.

Author's Notes:

Well that's done on on to Chap3 of FMU. It should be out in the next few days. I hope you enjoyed the story and continue to read as more will be posted.

OokamiShiroi out.


	4. The Flow of All Things

_Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._

_'Thoughts'_

":Chinese-Amazon dialect:"

"Normal Speech"

(Sound Effects)

Notes: Well firstly I have to thank everyone that reviewed. It really keeps me writing. Always great to hear many of you like the story. OK onto what I'm discussing with goku. Firstly this is not meant to be an Akane bashing story. I only want to put forth the Amazons as I understand them. Now with the band-aid episode. Well no one forced him to do anything, Shampoo and Ukyo wanted him to sign marriage certificates. They definitely did not force him, it was the band-aid magic that made him more open to the girls. The life pill issue is strange since most magic the Ranma verse isn't really permanent and/or has a cure. But he never swallowed it, so I really don't have any clear facts about it. But if it really was that permanent then where is the giant octopus? Happosai must have some hard days running from that thing :P. As for the updates, well I have been having power related problems. Seems after multiple power trips that the washer was the cause. I also went away for the weekend so I didn't get any writing done, but chap3 of FMU will be out in a few days. Enough talk and so onto the story. Enjoy.

**The Way Things Are?**

**Chapter 4:**

Warm and comfortable, that was the feeling Ranma felt at this moment. Whatever he was holding, it was really soft and cozy. He tightened his embrace around it, giving it a little squeeze. It seemed to let out a contented sigh and started to warp itself around him. The sun was playing on Ranma's face, slightly waking him from his sleep.

"Hmmmm," Ranma hummed softly.

He gave it another soft squeeze. It felt so soft and firm at the same time. The round shape he had in his left hand had a really nice feel to it. So he started rubbing his hand against it a little harder. There was something strange about what he was holding. It had something hard poking out in the middle. So he decided to investigate it more by pinching it softly. The response was that whatever he was holding started to heat up and rub itself harder against him. What confused him was that he was also holding something in his right hand. But this had a completely different feel to it. There was a greater firmness to it than what he was holding in his left hand. So continuing his investigation he gave it an even harder squeeze. But the response was much the same as what he got from whatever was in his left hand. So being the natural genius he was, he decided to give both of them a nice hard tug and squeeze. The response he got this time woke him up so fast he nearly hit the roof.

"Aiya," she giggled with a heavy blush on her face," Ranma get all naughty, naughty with Shampoo. Maybe Shampoo need lock door if Airen want play with Shampoo more."

A little blood dribbled out of his left nostril as he heard how the word play rolled off of Shampoo's tongue like honey. He did a quick retake of where his hands were. Giving her breast and rear another gentle squeeze, his hands left them as quick as if they had been burned. Before he could jump out of the bed, Shampoo had wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Ranma no go yet. Fun, fun in bedroom with Ranma only begin," she licked his ear and with a throaty voice said, "Shampoo make Ranma feel too, too good."

More blood gushed out of his nose with that comment as he became putty in her hands. A heavy blush was starting to spread across his body as her hands caressed his back.

"Aiyyaaa," she said softly into his ear as she felt something press hard against her inner thigh.

"S,s,s, Shampoo," Ranma said quickly," Please, I'm not completely ready yet. These feelings are completely new to me."

Shampoo titled her head to the side and gave him an odd look as he said this.

"What Airen mean?"

"Well, I don't really know what. But something healed in me after I finished completing some hidden healing techniques," he said with a sigh," I think it has to do with what my pops did to me."

"Shampoo think she know what happen," she lightly kissed her Airen in the forehead, "Shampoo see Ranma act different around Shampoo. But Shampoo like what happen to Ranma too, too much."

"So do mind when I look at you?"

"Aiyaaa!" she said loudly," Shampoo love when Airen look at Shampoo body. Shampoo body for Airen, Ranma look and touch Shampoo as much as like. Shampoo no mind."

Ranma blush was no in full force and a little steam came out of his ears. This made her give away into a fit of giggles.

"So you don't mind if we only carry on with this when we get married. I can't lie and say I didn't like touching you, but I'd feel more comfortable if we get married first before we go any further."

"Is ok Shampoo understand," she said with a sweet smile and kiss to his cheek," Come we take too, too nice bath together."

With that Shampoo grabbed his hands and pulled him off the bed. She quickly dragged him out of her room and toward the bathroom. Ranma still had a blush on his face, but he wasn't protesting. This made Shampoo almost glow with happiness. Just at they were about to enter, they heard a familiar chuckle behind them.

"It seems you don't mind being in the same room as my naked great-granddaughter any more, son-in-law," she said with a loud cackle

Both of their faces quickly went to fire engine red at Cologne's words. This only made her laugh louder.

"But if you both wanted to 'fool' around then why not just stay in your bedroom Shampoo?"

Neither of them could look her in the eyes as she said this.

_'I haven't had this much fun teasing a couple in hundreds of years. They're both so easy' thought Cologne_

Her laugh died down slowly.

"I'll stop teasing both of you," she said with a good natured smile," Just don't take too long. The late lunch hour rush is about to start soon, so I'd like Shampoo's help with that."

After saying that, she hopped on off and disappeared around the corner. Shampoo and Ranma both finally ended up in the changing room. Shampoo immediately started taking off her clothes, but Ranma was staring at the ground and shuffling his feet. Shampoo tried getting his attention by placing her hand in front of his face. So she grabbed his face in both of her hands trying to make him look at her, but his eyes were still locked on the ground.

"Ranma please look at Shampoo," she said with a sad voice, "What wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's just," he didn't complete the sentence.

Shampoo gave off a loving smile and said," Airen no need worry. Shampoo love Ranma, Ranma love Shampoo. No need hide, no need keep secrets. Shampoo belong Ranma and Ranma belong Shampoo," giving him a lovingly soft kiss on his lips.

Ranma's eyes snapped off from the floor and into Shampoo eyes. All he saw there was unconditional love and care. His arms wrapped around her neck and drew her in close. They continued holding one another for a few minutes, savoring each other's warmth. Finally letting go both quickly stripped off their clothes and gave each other a loving look. Ranma took Shampoo's hand in his own and opened the final door that led into the proper bathing area. But Shampoo would have none of this. She quickly pounced onto his back, embracing him in her patented Amazon glomp. Blood dripped out of his nose, as he felt her nude body pressed against his back. She let out a happy squeal when she saw this.

"Aiyaa, Ranma still have too, too naughty thoughts about Shampoo. But Ranma no get away, Airen need wash Shampoo. Make Shampoo too, too sweaty and hot when play with Shampoo boob and bum in bed," she let out a happy giggle as his full body blush returned in full.

But neither one let go of the other, as they both disappeared behind the screen door of the bathroom.

Cologne was still laughing at them when she made her way into the kitchen downstairs. The late lunch rush was about to start, so she needed to get ready for that. Hopefully her great-granddaughter and son-in-law wouldn't be too busy for long. But it wasn't like she actually really cared. Those two deserved as much time together as possible since there wouldn't be a lot of that when the other wives started to show up. But right now it pleased her that those two had some time to reconcile and open their hearts to each other. She had no doubt in her mind that Ranma, Shampoo, and his other wives would change the tribe for the better. The world lay open before them.

"Oh! The great great-grandchildren I'll get to spoil and train," she finished with a content smile on her face.

_'The only times I've ever left this happy were on the days my great-granddaughters were born. I knew putting my faith in son-in-law was the best thing an old woman like me could do. He's proven all my fears where unfounded. His skill has gone above and beyond what I ever expected. Thank you Ranma.'_

She knew that a permanent smile would be on her face for the rest of the day. Even Mousse's stupid antics wouldn't be able to rid her of it. Talking about Mousse, she wondered when Mr. Part-Timer would be back from his little delivery trip. Probably a few days, since the fool still refused to keep his glasses on at all times. Shaking her head, she continued to prepare for the late lunch rush hour.

_'The twins will probably be showing up soon. The letter I posted today should reach them before the end of tomorrow. The Amazon postal service has never failed before, great birds those. But I wonder how well they have grown since we last saw them. Probably still using those silly techniques, but I'm sure Ranma and Shampoo will be able to break that habit of theirs. It will all come in time.'_

Ukyo was starting to get worried. She had strange feeling when she woke up this morning that something big was going to happen. It sent a chill down her back but then left a warm feeling in her. Something was definitely off. Ranma was missing from school, which really wasn't that unusual. Since Akane's mallet seemed to hit him into other districts all the time before school. What bothered her was that she had asked Akane if she had hit Ranma with her mallet this morning, but found out that Akane did no such thing, because Ranma had left early with Nabiki. That made her really uncomfortable. She knew Ranma wouldn't do anything, but it was Nabiki that she didn't trust. Ukyo felt very ashamed when she had calmed down after the failed wedding. Never had she been used in that way before by any one. Nabiki played her for an utter fool in front of Ranma. That was what angered her the most. Thankfully Ranma went for food a few days later at her restaurant. They sat there for hours talking about things, when she finally built up the courage to apologize for doing what she did. However, Ranma forgave her immediately, and tears ran down her eyes at how great a person he was. She had jumped into his arms and stayed there for at least an hour crying her eyes out.

_'I can't believe how affectionate he was. He held me for a long time, caressing my back and saying that it's all forgiven. Oh Ranma, if only both of us could have stayed in each others arms forever. Akane has done everything in her power to hurt you. All you have to do is come to me and I'll promise never to hurt you.'_

A lone tear trailed down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before anyone saw it. Class was boring as usual, but not having Ranma there to stare at made it even more so. She could remember one day that she caught Ranma staring at her with a caring look in his eyes. Her heart had thundered against her chest with such force. It was the most wonderful feeling ever, that her beloved was staring at her in such a way.

_'How can he make me fall in love with him again and again? I've always loved him, but every time I see him, he just rejuvenates the feeling all over again. Hehehe...well he does have a really cute rear. But it's his heart that just makes me melt. Oh Ranchan, can't you see how much I love you. I could never treat you as bad as that stupid Tendo does. She's too dense to see what's right in front of her. But I'm glad in a way, because you'll eventually leave her for the way she treats you Ranchan. Then you'll see how much I truly love you.'_

She now had a healthy blush on her face. The lunch bell rang and shook her out of her thoughts.

_'Hopefully Ranchan is back by now, so I can make him a wonderful meal, unlike Akane's poison. Damn, can't that girl see she sucks at making food? She's doesn't even taste test it. Maybe she'll create something that blows up in her face and puts her into the hospital for a while.'_

She looks to her left and sees Akane talking to her friends like she's having the most wonderful day.

_'A girl can hope can't she?'_

With that she shrugs her shoulders and goes down to the bottom floor. Hopefully she'll see Ranma there waiting for her to make him a wonderful meal. As her feet were about to touch the stairs, she had a flashback of about when she asked Ranma if he wanted to go on a trip with her in the fall tourism season. A smile played on her face. He said yes and that both of them could go alone with some camping gear. She remembered her thoughts about a two man tent and to 'accidentally forget' her sleeping bag. Her face was now completely red with embarrassment.

_'If Akane only hadn't interrupted us, we might have set a date and gone together. She always finds a way to ruin my plans for Ranma honey and me in some way or another.'_

She shrugged at that, since she's seen how Ranma started to drift away from Akane more and more. It was only a matter of time before he rejected Akane completely. Her blush was gone and a smile took its place as she started walking down the stairs to hopefully see Ranma in the courtyard.

Ranma and Shampoo came out of the bathroom refreshed and both blushing like crazy. Shampoo had not let Ranma once get out of her grip in the entire bathing experience. He was also caught staring at her breasts quite a few times during the whole ordeal. This made Shampoo bounce around more and shove out her chest, so he could get a better view. This made both Ranma and Shampoo blush a bright red. She was also caught by Ranma for staring at his particular parts. She had given him a peck of the cheek and wink, while still blatantly staring at him with a smile. Both of them were getting a little excited, so both decided they better calm down and finish bathing before this got out of hand. But as they were putting their clothes back on, she just couldn't help giving him a little sexy show with the only underwear she always wears. The topless Amazon bouncing around and blowing him kisses gave him a quick and swift nosebleed. His eyes just couldn't leave her beautiful body alone. Shampoo had enjoyed that immensely, and squeezed his butt to make him know that she was enjoying him looking at her as much as she enjoyed showing him. Afterwards both finished dressing with a happy glow on both of them.

"Shampoo no able say how happy Shampoo is that Airen no run no more," she said while clinging to his right arm and resting her head on his shoulder as they walked down the stairs to the actually cafe.

"I have no reason to run from you anymore Shampoo. It's all been a great misunderstanding," he said as he gently gave her hand a reassuring squeeze," I won't ever run from someone as beautiful as you."

"Wo ai ni!"

Shampoo gave her Airen the best glomp she could as she captured his lips on her own. Her tongue dove past his lips and both started having a heated make-out session.

"Oh my, I thought both of you would have calmed down by now. After that thorough physical inspection you both gave each other in the bath," Cologne laughed over the counter that went to the kitchen.

Both blushed as they were caught red handed. Steam was coming out of Ranma's ears and Shampoo had a small pout on her face from being interrupted. This only served to make her great-grandmother laugh louder.

"Don't worry great-granddaughter. You and your husband will have a lot of time later to show each the affection you feel for each other. But now I need your help before the lunch rush hour begins," she said with a caring smile.

"I think I should better leave before the others get too suspicious," Ranma turned to leave but Shampoo grabbed his hand before he could.

"Huh?"

"Give Shampoo kiss good bye, before leave," she said softly while rubbing her thumb in his hand.

"Oh, OK!" Ranma gave her a wink and moved in for the kiss.

Shampoo was just standing there waiting for him to take the lead. Ranma saw this and smiled. As soon as his lips touched hers, she grabbed him behind his head. Deepening the kiss, it lasted for a good solid minute before both slowly pulled away slowly, eyes locked. With that Ranma gave her hand a final squeeze and left.

"You sure do like kissing him don't you great-granddaughter," Cologne had a smirk on her face while looking at her through one eye.

"Aiya!" Shampoo placed her hands on her face to hide her blush," Ranma taste too, too good. Also Shampoo smell Ranma on body. Is too, too, too good day."

Shampoo finished with a very happy giggle.

"Indeed," Cologne was laughing again.

_'Ahh, young love. Shampoo, I only wish you and Ranma the best of the best in the future.'_

"Ok Shampoo, we need to start getting ready for all the customers."

Both of them smiled and started preparing for the lunch hour rush.

This was the best day ever. Ranma never felt so alive. He never ever expected it to go so well. Shampoo really just loved him, the law had no part in it. The cat in him seemed to be content as well. I didn't stop purring since he found out the wonderful news. His ideas of what the Amazons were smashed today, and it never felt so good to have been so wrong about something before. He sailed over the roof tops as if they were mere stones in the road. His aura was a brilliant blue mixed with lavender, which could only have been from Shampoo. He still smelt her on him, and it created a wonderful warm feeling in his chest.

_'It's still so hard to believe everything worked out so well with the Amazons. I've had the wrong idea about them all this time. '_

But he knew that not everything would work out as great as it did with the Amazons. The Tendos and his family would blow a gasket when they found out what he was planning. All the other engagements would break if he left the Saotome family name behind him. But he was still a little unsure and hesitant about that. Ranma was just a blur as he moved over the roof tops.

_'Well, hopefully I can make it to school before the lunch break ends.'_

He increased his speed, leaving a blue streak behind him. His speed was now that of Amiguriken speeds. It felt great to see the world blur and move under his feet, because of his power. It was a great thrill. The School was coming into sight, so he made one big final jump towards it. It felt like flight as he moved through the air. He landed just outside the exterior wall. None of the students had seen him yet, which he was very grateful for. With a quick leap over the wall, he began walking into the chaos that was Furikan.

It had not been a good day for Nabiki. She knew something was seriously wrong with Ranma. The vibes she got from him during the year after the failed wedding were constantly changing. His love for Akane, to her, seemed to be slipping. He no longer made any effort in talking or spending time with her. It really wasn't such a surprise to her, since the way her sister treated Ranma was a sure fire way to end any relationship. Nabiki looked out of her class room window at Akane talking to her friends. Her sister looked so happy and had a gentle smile on her face.

_'Oh little sister, why can't you be that way around Ranma? Can't you see that you're losing him, or that maybe you have already lost him? I know you love him, but the way you treat him is really unacceptable Akane. I'm surprised he hasn't already left. It speaks volumes of his character. Where do you see that pervert in him that you say he is Akane. He has EIGHTY freaking fiancées to choose from girl, and not a single one treats him like you do. They all shower him with love and affection. All have figures to die for, if it was any other guy besides Ranma, then we'd probably already have seen a couple of pregnant girls running around. Don't you see that any girl in this entire district that know Ranma would give a limb to have him or someone half as loyal as him.'_

Nabiki sighed and shook her head while looking at Akane. A spot of red caught her eye. It was Ranma. He had just leapt over the surrounding wall into the courtyard. Akane's head turned towards him as one of her friends pointed out that Ranma was here. She could see and feel her little sister's anger from here.

_'Akane, I sure hope you know what you're doing. Cause something is really off with Ranma today. If you push it too far, I can't guarantee that I can get you and Ranma back together. Ranma, I just hope whatever is going on in your cute little head won't cause too much damage.'_

She turned around and asked for the daily report from one of her subordinates.

Ranma could feel Akane's anger when she noticed him. The chopsticks in her hands snapped. So he decided to walk the other way, not wanting to deal with Akane.

_'Man, what a way to spoil a good mood Akane. You just look at me and become angry now. It doesn't really matter any more though. You've beaten out each and every feeling of love I've had for you. But that's all you do to me now Akane. Hit and hit and hit again until nothing is left.'_

Just as Ranma turned around to get away from Akane, Ukyo jumped in front of him. She had obviously completely ignored Akane.

"Hey Ranma honey," she said with a beautiful smile, "can I make you one of my specials that you love so much?"

"I wish I could Ucchan, but that tomboy would probably hit me with that stupid mallet of hers again," he said with a sad look," maybe I'll come over later on in the day and have some. Then we could at least have a nice private talk with each other."

Ukyo first wanted to get angry at Ranma's refusal, but a smile quickly broke out when he said he wanted to spend some time alone with her. She was definitely going to make sure that no other customers would bother them.

"Ok Ranchan, it's a date then," she said with a wink and expected him to say it's not a date.

"I'll be there Ucchan," he winked back at her, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The most beautiful smile that Ranma had ever seen formed on her soft lips. He could feel her aura go from content to extremely happy in a split second. Her eyes held such great surprise and love that he wanted to embrace her there and tell her how everything was going to be ok. She looked into his eyes to see if he was playing a game with her. But all she found was complete truth and care in those blue eyes of his. Her heart fluttered and her pulse rapidly increased. Her Ranchan said that he wouldn't miss a date with her for the world. Never ever did she expect him to say something like that, and it created the most wonderful feeling in her heart. So she did what any other girl would do in this situation, she blushed the brightest red ever.

"I.., I'll see you there then Ranchan," she ran back into the school with her hands on her face trying to hide the blush.

A loving smile appeared on Ranma's face at his Ucchan's antics. It felt as if the warm feeling in his chest would burst out of him. His eyes still locked on Ukyo when she stopped at the entrance to look at him again. He gave her a wink and saw her blush only brighten. She quickly hid it and ran inside.

_'Oh Ucchan, you're so cute when you blush. I really meant what I said, not even for the world. You mean too much to me. These feelings I've had for you and Shampoo have been there for the longest time. Now I finally have a chance to express them to you. I just hope you'll be able to accept Shampoo as well. But I'll cross that bridge when we get there.'_

Ranma's peace wasn't long lived as Akane heard that Ranma had accepted the date with Ukyo.

Akane couldn't believe what she just heard come out of Ranma's mouth. He accepted a date with Ukyo, his cute fiancée. Her anger only grew at that. Not only was he who knows where with Shampoo doing who knows what. He arrives at school with a silly grin on his face, but also gets Ukyo to ask him out on a date.

_'How dare that PERVERT! I'm going to hit him so hard that he's not going to walk for a week!'_

With that Akane rushed up too him with her mallet and hit him square in the jaw. Ranma's reflexes worked a split second too late for him to dodge it. But his eyes got the chance to bore into Akane's. Akane for a moment saw the pain in his eyes as she hit him. Something was terribly wrong, but her anger needed a release. As she connected, Ranma took off and flew into the horizon.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" she screamed and turned around with her nose in the air.

_'Good, that pervert deserves it. She flirted with Ukyo in front of the entire school.'_

The reason she hit him for felt right, but hitting him felt absolutely wrong.

_'What's wrong with him? He never looked at me that way before. It made me feel very cold and lonely inside...WHAT do I care. He's just a pervert.'_

With that she walked away stomping her feet and a smile on her face. But even with the smile, Akane couldn't shake the foreboding feeling in her heart that something was terribly wrong.

Ranma flew through the air at incredible speeds. His jaw hurt like hell and he was tasting blood in his mouth. He crash landed into the Tendo pond as a gigantic splash, changing him into his female form. His hands balled into fists. He could feel anger and depression grab at him. The water around him started to warm up from his red aura. But before it could get any worse, he heard Kasumi humming a little tune from inside the house. His anger calmed down. Now all he felt was a deep sadness at what had happened. He never even realized himself changing back into his male form.

_'Is that all she does? Can't she even talk to me? This is the last time you will ever take your anger out on me Akane.'_

He got out of the pond and went inside to wash off the pond water and rinse out his clothes. But before he made it to the step, Kasumi saw him.

"Oh my Ranma, shouldn't you be at school?" she asked with a confused look.

"Akane hit me again and I just don't want to go back to be hit again." As he said this his blood was seen on his teeth by Kasumi.

"Ranma are you hurt?" she came closer to examine his face.

Her hands traced his jaw and cheek. She could see a big cut under his jaw and he probably bit his cheek when her baby sister hit him.

"Please sit down in the living room Ranma. I'm just going to get the first aid kit," she said with a sad smile.

Ranma complies with a nod and went to go sit down at the table. Kasumi had always been nice to him, even when everyone else was not. She was a true shining light in the Tendo family.

_'Kasumi you deserve so much better than how this family treats you.'_

Ranma didn't wait long for Kasumi to return with the first aid kit. She was always so gentle. Her hands never caused pain. Ranma had developed feelings for her a long time ago. First he thought of her as a sister, but that changed over time as he grew to know her better. But he knew she'd never feel the same way. She had rejected him the first day they met. It saddened him, that she judged him so freely then. But in the end his heart couldn't ignore her. She was loving, caring, and most of all beautiful.

_'Too bad it would never work out between us. She likes older men and probably thinks of me as some punk. I just hope you find someone that makes you happy Kasumi.'_

Kasumi had done an excellent job of caring for Ranma's injuries. She just finished with the final touches and stared into his eyes. She was surprised that he had been staring at her this whole time. What she saw in his eyes caught her off guard completely. It was a deep loving care that shone in his eyes. But before she could really understand what she saw, Ranma averted his eyes and stood up.

"Thank you Kasumi," he said with a sad smile and went upstairs to wash off the pond residue.

Kasumi sat there shocked. She hadn't realized that a blush was on her face.

_'Did I really see what I just saw? Can Ranma really feel that way for me after the way I had rejected him. I.., I know he has a heart of gold, but still.'_

She sat there and contemplated how Ranma could ever feel that way for her. She blushed an even brighter red when she remembered how he flirted with her in the back yard. She was a little sad that Ranma only did it because of Happosai's band aid. What if he felt that way for her without the love potion? Her heart fluttered and her breathing increased.

_'I must not think like this. Akane and Ranma are engaged, and I know she loves him deep down in her heart. I have to forget about what I saw and carry on with my chores.'_

"Oh my, look at the time. I have to finish cleaning downstairs or I'll never get dinner done on time," she packed away all the first aid equipment and walked off to finish the day's chores.

...to be continued.

Author's Notes: Probably one of my fav chaps I have ever written as I love interaction between Ranma and Shampoo. For me they make the best couple in Ranma. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter.

OokamiShiroi out.


	5. The Spiral of All Things

_Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._

_'Thoughts'_

":Chinese-Amazon dialect:"

"Normal Speech"

(Sound Effects)

Notes: Well I had this ready for a while now, but kinda wanted to do a massive post. Which would have been chap3 of FMU and two-three new stories I've been writing. But since it's the giving season, I decided to post this chapter earlier. The brand new posts shouldn't take much longer and hopefully you'll enjoy my new stories. Any way on to the story. Enjoy

**The Way Things Are?**

**Chapter 5:**

The warm soothing water of the furo felt great after being hit into that slimy pond. Ranma sighed as his muscles started to relax. Steam wafted through the air and the soft sound of flowing water was heard in the bath area, as he stretched his arms out. Even so a frown appeared on his face.

_' I'm definitely gonna leave before Akane and Nabiki come home. I don't want the Tendos and my pops to find out I'm going to Ukyo's tonight. I get absolutely no privacy in this house. It's always either Nabiki or Akane that spills the beans.'_

He rubbed his temples from the futility of it all. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. He could kind of understand Nabiki's reason for intruding into his life, but Akane had no right at all. She always demanded to know everything and never asked politely. True she was his fiancée, but that still doesn't give her the right to tread all over his personal life. He knew he was putting extra strain on their finances, but it still hurt to see Nabiki act so callous towards him. The first time he saw her on the day he came to the Tendo house, Ranma almost lost his breath at her beauty. She wore a stunning kimono which made her almost glow.

_' Damn she really does have a beautiful body. That kimono hid very little.'_

Ranma shook his head to clear it. The warm water was starting to wrinkle his hands. Flexing the rest of his muscles, he got out and grabbed his green towel. He hadn't realized how long he had been inside until he heard Akane greet Kasumi as she came back from school. He definitely had to leave before Akane told his father and Mr.Tendo about his " date " with Ukyo.

_' I need to talk to Shampoo again before I go any way. So I better get dressed before all hell breaks lose.'_

Ranma finished drying his hair. His braided hair looked much better than his old pigtail. It also felt right with the major change his life was about to take. China had been really exciting when he was there. Everyday was a challenge and he enjoyed that. Sure Nerima had even more excitement, but where China was fun, where as Nerima was hell.

_' I wonder how life in the Amazon village would be like. Sure Cologne said that I could always go on training trips. I only had to show my face now and then in the village. But that didn't sit to well with me. I want a permanent home, plus I'm sure that Shampoo and the other girls would like something stable. I still can't believe I have accepted to marry more than one girl. Sure it fixed a lot of problems, but from experience I know that handling more than one is very difficult. If multiple marriages are a very common thing in the village, then I'll definitely have to ask one of the men as to how they handle all those women.'_

Ranma put on a new pair of clothes and sneaked out of the bathroom. He really didn't want to get caught by anyone as he was leaving for the NekoHaten. He just hoped that Akane hadn't spilled the beans yet. Otherwise his father and Mr.Tendo would soon be looking for him. Genma would obviously ask why the heavens cursed him with such a weak son and Soun would say that he and Akane had to get married today. Ranma really wasn't in the mood for that, must likely if they found him then he would punch both of them out. He didn't have much time to worry about that now, he had to get to the NekoHaten and fast. Ranma hoped that Mousse was still away on that errand that Cologne had sent him on. Most likely Cologne had contacted Mousse again and made sure that his trip would last for another couple of weeks. Ranma could hear some one coming up the stairs, it was definitely Akane from how hard the person stomped up the stairs. So he dashed for his bedroom and closed the door behind him softly, so that the person wouldn't find him as quickly. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. Ranma wore his usual black kung fu pants and slippers, but had a white dragon pattern on his black silk shirt and red bracers on his forearms. He wanted to do something nice for Ukyo, fooling her into believing that they would spend the entire night at Ucchan's still left a bad taste in his mouth. But he had something else in mind, tonight was going to be life changing for her. So he wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible.

_' I just hope she doesn't slice off my head when I tell her about Shampoo and the whole Amazon marriage thing.'_

With a final sigh, Ranma jumped out of his window and landed in the backyard of the Tendo compound. He leapt over the wall and onto a roof, making his way to the NekoHaten. Ranma stopped on a roof a few homes away from the Tendo's.

_' I wonder how far and fast I could jump if I try to mix Amaguriken speed with my family's jumping techniques.'_

Ranma crouched down and started concentrating. A blue aura with streaks of purple flowed around him in circles. It slowing drifted down and faded into his legs. He disappeared from sight, even a heavily trained martial artist would not be able to follow him now. He was moving faster than he could have ever believed possible. Everything was a blur, even the auras of the people he flew over. Many Nerima residents got a fright that day, as multiple sonic booms where heard right above their homes. The tiles of their roofs were getting ripped off, windows shattered as a blue and purple streak moved across the sky. The speed his body had achieved was scaring Ranma. Also the purple aura his body was emitting felt familiar but foreign at the same time. His senses had sharpened, and he could feel his reflexes going into over drive. He couldn't believe it, he was using the Neko-ken without being scared into it. His fear of cats just seemed to disappear. Just as he was about to get the hang of it, a sharp pain exploded in his right eye. It felt as if a hot coal had been driven into his eye socket . He lost his concentration and fell towards the earth. Ranma knew if he didn't land properly, then he would get seriously hurt or worse hurt someone innocent. Placing all of his might into his legs, he landed hard while creating a long trench about a foot deep as he skidded to a halt. He dropped to his knees as the pain continued to eat at his eye. Ranma had placed both hands over his right eye trying to force in green healing chi, but the purple colored energy from the Neko-ken wouldn't allow it. Blood was now dripping down from his eye socket onto the forest floor, creating a small pool of scarlet.

_' WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!' Ranma screamed in his head._

The pain was slowly fading away into a dull ache. It was a few more minutes before it disappeared all together. Ranma took away his hands and opened his eyelid. He could see just fine, whatever happened to his eye hopefully didn't cause any permanent damage. His head rose and absorbed his surroundings. It was that forest where he had trained with the wasps. Ryouga had almost defeated him here. Ranma looked up into the sky to determine the time.

_' Well at least I have enough time to make it to Ukyo. If I stop by the NekoHaten, then I'll definitely be late. I need to ask Cologne if she knows anything about what just happened to me. I'll go and talk to her after I'm done talking to Ukyo.'_

With that Ranma jumped to the nearest branch and was off in a flash towards Nerima.

Akane was pissed, there was only one other time she had been this angry. That was when her wedding was destroyed by the other fiancées. She still couldn't believe that Ranma was on a date with Ukyo, her blood was boiling. Akane had left school as early as she could, considering her club activities. When she got home the first thing she wanted to do was pound Ranma for being suck a jerk. Kasumi had greeted her at the door like every other day.

" Welcome home Akane, how was your day?" Kasumi asked with her usual smile

" It would have been great if it wasn't for that jerk Ranma, he arrived late at school and then had the nerve to ask Ukyo out on a date. Then I gave him what he deserved." Akane said with a scowl on her face.

" Are you sure he asked her out on a date, you know how Ranma is."

" I saw it with my own eyes Kasumi-neechan, he's such a pervert. Ranma no baka." Akane's anger only grew as she continued to think of Ranma.

This confused Kasumi completely, Ranma wasn't the kind of person to ask a girl on a date. He was just too shy. But she had been having that strange feeling that everything was going to change again and change drastically. Kasumi had seen over the year after the failed wedding how Ranma had slowly started to pull away from Akane. It hurt her deeply seeing her baby sister throwing away her own happiness.

" Do you want anything to eat before you go outside to practice?" Kasumi asked with her usual smile back in place

" No thank you onee-chan, I'm going to pound that jerk and then go outside," Akane stomped her feet as she went upstairs to look for Ranma.

Shampoo was getting worried, as Ranma should have been here a while back. She wanted to ask him if he would need any help talking to Ukyo. Shampoo really didn't mind being there with Ranma, explaining to Ukyo what was going to happen in Ranma's life. Her husband had almost never been late for anything before. Shampoo had this strange feeling in her chest that something had gone wrong with him, but she shrugged it off, telling herself that Ranma could handle it.

_' : It's probably only a fight with that pig-turd Ryouga: '_

Shampoo gave off a small giggle at the thought of her teasing name for Ryouga. Cologne could see that her great-granddaughter was having a hard time staying calm since Ranma was late. But soon saw her sigh and giggle, lightening her mood. But she could still see the doubt and unrest in Shampoo.

" Don't worry Shampoo, if anything did happen. I'm sure your husband can take care of himself, " Cologne said with a re-assuring smile.

"Shampoo know. But Shampoo still worry for Airen," she finished with a timid smile.

" I'm sure as to whatever has happened, has already passed Shampoo. He's probably already on his way to Ukyo's. I have no doubt that he will return here after he has explained the situation to young Ukyo."

Shampoo trusted in the strength of her husband. Slowly, but surely she started to calm down and get back to work. It was one of those busy nights again at the NekoHaten.

It had taken Ranma about fifteen minutes to get to Ukyo's restaurant. The forest wasn't all that far out of Nerima, but with normal transportation it would haven't taken a hell of a lot longer to get back into Nerima. There was a piece of paper in the front window apologizing for the inconvenience that the shop was closed for the night and would return to normal business the next day. Ranma had been nervous about how his talk with Ukyo would go. Normally nothing really got under Ranma's skin, but he had this uneasy feeling the entire day about how Ukyo was going to react to his 'situation'. He just hoped that she wouldn't cause him too much bodily harm or worse...cry. No one knew exactly how much she meant to Ranma, not even Ukyo herself. With a final sigh Ranma knocked on the front door of the restaurant.

He didn't have to wait very long, as Ukyo had been ready for his arrival almost as soon as she had returned from school. She was so excited that Ranma had asked her to spend time together. The door opened and Ranma's jaw hit the floor. Ukyo was wearing a black skintight dress, which had a slit on the side that ran up to her waist. Her hair was in a long braided ponytail, much like Ranma's hair. Her face glowed with a faint blush and had a pleasant smile on her face. She had painted her lips red, it was the only make-up she had on. It made her look like a goddess. Another thing Ranma quickly noticed was Ukyo's bust size, it appeared to be at least a size or two larger than he thought it was. Ukyo saw Ranma's eyes on her breasts. She let out a small giggle with a slight blush on her cheeks.

" Chest bindings," she said in a small whisper while leaning in next to his ear.

A slow shudder went down Ranma's back as her breath warmed his ear. Ukyo noticed this and gave him a loving hug, which Ranma gladly returned. She let out a contented sigh and reluctantly let go of her beloved. Ranma now had a heavy blush as he had noticed that Ukyo had decided against any underwear for the dress.

" Come here you perverted jackass," she said in a loving way, when she noticed his look, dragging him inside of her restaurant.

The warmth of Ukyo's hand felt pleasant in his. As he was dragged along Ranma couldn't help but appreciate the view. Ukyo had a very beautiful body, he hadn't really ever noticed it that much because of her choice of daily attire. But right now Ranma had no more doubt that his Ucchan was definitely the cute fiancée.

_' Damn she's beautiful, makes me wanna take a bite straight out of her ass.'_

Ranma's face flared up into a neon red as he realized where his mind had wondered. He quickly shook his head to clear it, because he was having a hell of a time from keeping his hand from pinching her sexy toss. He was now definitely having a real hard time keeping his hands to himself. Ukyo could just feel how Ranma's gaze rolled over her body. It excited her immensely, she put a little more sway into her hips. Making sure Ranma got a proper eyeful of her assets.

_' Eat that Akane and Shampoo! I'm absolutely sure Ranma has never looked at either of you in that way. I'm sure I can get him to kiss me before he leaves tonight. Oh Ranma honey don't you see that those other girls only care for you as a prize.'_

Ukyo felt a slight sting as she said prize. She knew that she had not really treated Ranma that much better than Shampoo. But Ukyo had no doubt that she treated him far better than Akane ever would or could. She had seen how Shampoo looked at Ranma when he wasn't looking. Ukyo might act like she doesn't know how Shampoo feels about Ranma, but she was no fool. She knew exactly how Shampoo felt, since she felt exactly the same thing for Ranma. They fought almost every day for who would give Ranma his lunch first. Their continual fighting eventually created a mutual respect for one another's skill. Though Ukyo would never admit it publicly, Shampoo had become somewhat of a friend to her. But in the end she knew that only one person would be with Ranma. So she never initiated the friendship that she and Shampoo could have, for it would create too much resentment to whoever had 'won' Ranma. She cleared her mind of these things quickly, as she needed to make this date with Ranma an event worth remembering for a very long time. Ranma had asked her out and she knew that if he enjoyed it as much as she did. Then it might become a regular event for the two.

_' You wait and see Ranma! This is going to be the best day of your life!'_

She interlocked her fingers with Ranma's and turned around giving him a dazzling smile and a playful wink.

" So Ranma honey, what do you want to eat first or do something else before that?"

" Well, not to sound rude or in a rush Ucchan. But I think we should have something to eat first."

Ukyo's smile seemed to drop by a little but she nodded and turned around to get the food ready. But before she could get far Ranma warped his arms around her shoulder and spoke into her ear.

" Please don't be upset Ukyo. I want to eat now cause we're going to take a walk in the park afterwards and I have something very important to tell you."

She relaxed in his arms and accepted his explanation. Her fear that he had only come here for food again slowly faded away as she accepted his warm embrace. With a soft sigh she hugged him back as she could. Leaning her head back slightly , she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

" Ok Ran-chan, I guess the sooner we finish eating the quicker I find out what you have planned," she said with a gentle smile.

Ukyo let out a soft giggle as she saw that her lipstick had left its mark on Ranma. It made her feel all warm inside as Ranma stared back with a confused look. She couldn't help but giggle a little more.

" What? Do I have something on my face?"

" Not anything that shouldn't be there Ranma honey," she said with a playful smile.

" Huh?" his face crunched up in confusion.

" Don't worry about it Ranma," she said with a gentle laugh, " here sit down and I'll make you your favorite okonomiyaki."

With that Ranma sat down by the counter and watched how his cute fiancée make him food. There are very few things in life more beautiful than as a loved one making food for their loved ones. She glowed with positive energy and Ranma could clearly see the cute smile on her lips. Ranma loved to look at his Ucchan when she made food for him. She had this soothing grace about her. Her movements were so precise but also had an amazingly graceful flow to them. Ranma had a very hard time keeping his eyes glued to her face. The dress she wore hid very little of the pleasures underneath. He always knew Ukyo was beautiful, but knowing something and actually seeing it is a lot different.

" The food should be done soon Ranma-honey." she said with a loving smile

" Thanks Ucchan, you make the best okonomiyaki ever."

Ukyo just loved it when she got praise from Ranma. She could never get enough of it from him, it always left her feeling loved and appreciated. Ranma was one of the most caring souls Ukyo had ever met. She had been in love with him since the day they met on the road. She had met a lot of boys that lived in town but this one was different. He never teased her and would play with her, even though she was a girl. Ukyo laughed at that now, she still cherished those memories, but now she knew Ranma had never known that she was a girl. It really didn't matter to her, since she knew that even if he had known that she was a girl, it would not have made an ounce of difference to Ranma. He was just too kind to really care about irrelevant things like that. Ukyo finished the last preparations and was ready to serve their meal.

" Looks and smells great Ucchan, I can never get enough of your cooking." Ranma had with a happy expression

Ukyo placed their okonomiyaki on the counter and took a seat next to Ranma, sitting as close to him as humanly possible.

" Thank you Ran-chan." she had a light blush on her face.

All that was heard were the noises of eating as both enjoyed the meal in each other's company. Ranma would now and then steal a glance at Ukyo, and she in return would catch him doing so and wink in return. Ranma now had a healthy red hue to his face from being constantly caught by Ukyo. It was a comfortable silence as the two of them finished their meals.

" That was the best Ucchan," Ranma said rubbing his stomach, " I'm ready to leave if you are."

" Ok Ran-chan, I'm ready to leave. Just let me just get my purse and then we can go." she said with a wink.

With that both left the store, Ukyo locked the doors and placed the keys in her purse. Ranma stood there smiling at Ukyo with his arm held out for her. She was surprised to see Ranma willingly make physical contact with her. She quickly grasped his arms, almost expecting it to disappear. Ukyo absolutely loved the feel of Ranma's arm in hers.

" Ucchan, we're going to the park. I found this nice secluded spot were we can talk. But it still pretty far away, we can walk all the way or I can carry us there in a few minutes."

Ukyo was really having a hard time deciding what to do. On the one had she wanted to spend more time with Ranma, but then on the other hand she would definitely not mind being carried by Ranma. To feel those strong musclar arms holding her and his warmth close to hers. Ukyo's mind was made up right there and then.

" I think it would be better if you carried me Ranma, it's kind of far to walk with high heels." Ukyo tried to make a valid excuse.

" Ok Ucchan." he said smiling down at her.

Ranma swept up Ukyo in his arms and took off, jumping on top of the nearest roof. Ukyo felt so soft in his arms, she had a tight grip around his neck. She also had placed her face in the crook on his neck, inhaling deeply. It smelt exactly like Ranma, just the way Ukyo liked it. Ranma could not deny that the feel of his Ucchan against him felt extremely exhilarating. She gave Ranma this special warm feeling inside his chest. Shampoo did the same, but now he had noticed that both gave off a different kind of warmth. But both felt just as great. The experience would have been a scary one for Ukyo, if she had been paying attention to what Ranma was doing, but right now all Ukyo could concentrate on was Ranma. His hair almost flowed as the air disturbed it. His face full of concentration as he didn't want to accidentally drop Ukyo. That would definitely ruin the date. Ranma saw that the park was coming into sight.

" Ucchan, I see the park. It shouldn't be long now." Ranma said with concern, Ukyo hadn't said word yet.

" Ok Ran-chan, just be gentle with me." Ukyo said with a giggle.

Ranma caught the joke all right, his face could definitely not hide that. He added a little more speed into his roof jumping. It was another 3 minutes before they made it to his favorite spot in the park. He gently set Ukyo down on the bench and sat in the spot right next to her. Ukyo leaned over, placing her head on his shoulder and her other hand on his knee. She was enjoying this date more and more as it went along. Ranma had not once shrugged off any physical contact that she had made so far.

" So Ran-chan, what did you want to talk about?" Ukyo sighed.

Ranma took a deep breath.

" Well the truth is it's about where my life is going at the moment Ucchan, and I don't like it. This entire fiancée mess is at the core of all my problems. It's getting to be far too much for me to handle and I needed help."

" What do you mean by needed help Ran-chan?" Ukyo was getting a really bad feeling about this.

" Cologne and Shampoo are helping me deal with this entire mess that my life has become."

" WHAT? How can you trust them Ranma, they're a bunch of liars and thieves Ranma!" Ukyo screamed out.

" Wait Ukyo I haven't finished yet. They have a way that would save most of my honor. Shampoo actually made a decision that surprised me. They have a custom that allows a man to marry more than one woman, actually it's more of a need that a special custom, their birth rates won't allow for any thing less. They have a lot of more women than men Ucchan. But that's beside the point, Shampoo is considered the first wife. It gives her the right to accept or refuse any one's 'claim' to marry me. Ukyo, she said that she accepts you as a friend and a fellow warrior. She also said that she would not mind having you as a sister wife."

" What the hell have those Amazons sluts done to you Ran-chan. Did Shampoo put something in your food again!" Ukyo was hysterical.

" They did nothing of the sort Ukyo. It's just that I can't take all this crap any more. My life is a mess, everyday it just gets worse. I needed a way out. This is the only way that I know of that's going to allow me to keep most of my honor. I know it's going to hurt a lot of people but I need to start thinking a lot more about my own future. The thing is that Shampoo accepts that having me will require some sacrifices, and vice versa for me Ucchan. I've been going over this in my mind for a while now."

" I don't understand Ranma-honey, why haven't you talked to me about this. You know anything you tell me stays between us. I'd never betray you in that way," Ukyo saw the tired look on his face," You have been thinking about this a long time now haven't you Ran-chan, then why didn't you speak up sooner?" Ukyo was now thoroughly confused.

" Because I wanted to keep it quiet Ucchan and I kinda hoped that things would get better. But they never did, so I needed a way out. I thought about everyone that could help me, but the Amazons were the only ones that could make a significant change. I wanted to ask you Ucchan, but I just couldn't. Your life was already hard enough as it is. I didn't want to hurt you any more than I already had."

" Ran-chan don't you understand. If it meant burning down my restaurant, I would help you. I don't care about those things nearly as much as I do you."

" That's why I love you so much Ucchan. Many people don't see it, but you have a wonderful heart." Ranma said hugging her.

Ukyo returned the embrace. She was still completely confused as to how all this had happened. But having Ranma near her like this, she would give up the world to be with him.

" Ran-chan, I'm still very confused about all of this. But I know that Shampoo and I need to have a nice long talk about it. I won't lie to you and say that I accept sharing you with her, but I'm also not saying that I'd never do it. A lot of things need to be cleared up before I can make any kind of decision." Ukyo said with a wavering voice.

" That's all I can ask of you Ucchan. Just give Shampoo and Cologne a chance to explain everything. Then you can make whatever decision you want to." Ranma smiled down at her.

Ukyo could accept that, but now she wanted a little revenge on Ranma dropping this huge bomb on her. Their date was supposed to be un-interrupted. A smile grew on her face as she thought of the perfect revenge...teasing him and maybe a kiss or two.

" You know Ranma maybe Akane wasn't so far off as to call you a pervert. I mean here you have Shampoo and now you want me as well. Right now I wouldn't put it past you if you wanted me and Shampoo to "be" with you at the same time." Ukyo said a sly grin on her face.

Ranma's nose exploded into a bloody fountain as the thought hit his mind. Ukyo and Shampoo kissing him at the same time, which alone was enough overload any guy's brain. But the thought of 'being' with Ukyo and Shampoo, well that was stuff that would fry a brain. Ukyo nearly fell over with laughter at the look on his face. Damn he was so easy to tease, it always proved to be a hell of a lot of fun.

" Come here you perverted jackass, you're just too easy to tease." with that Ukyo warped her arms around him and kissed Ranma for dear life.

People that walked past saw a beautiful couple sharing a loving embrace as the last of the sun's rays died down on the horizon.

...to be continued.

Author's Notes: hmm well, found some errors. Hopefully I got the good majority of them out. The next installment will come out in the mega post either this or the next month. Till then.

OokamiShiroi out.


End file.
